My Name Is Not Urabe Rika!
by Floric1434
Summary: Rika doesn't remember who she is... or anything else! Ichinose's heart broken... But why? Rika's sickness gets serious. She says she's a lady from England under the name... Elizabeth Valtinas? !
1. Prologue

Flo: (smiling) :DD

Yuu and IE Cast: (worried glances at Flo)

Fidio: Are you sure we're having the RIGHT Flo right now…?

Yuu: She's… the same… I don't think it's another clone…

Yuu and IE Cast: (still looking at Flo with worried faces)

Flo: (smiling) :DDD

Rika: Even though it's about me and darling… It still feels weird to see this coming from… HER…

Ichinose: I somehow have to agree…

Flo: I don't own Inazuma Eleven! ^W^! Let's get on with the prologue! ^W^! :3

**.::My Name Is Not Urabe Rika! Prologue::.**

"Rika-san, do you think you could help us with the cooking?" Haruna came out of the kitchen holding a spatula. Rika threw the magazine onto the coffee table and skipped to the kitchen while whistling her favourite song, Don't Forget by Demi Lovato.

Aki was chopping some carrots while Fuyuka helped with the meat. Natsumi was rummaging the fridge for something and Touko stood behind her, probably waiting to catch anything that Natsumi threw from out of the fridge.

Rika took the spatula from Haruna's hands and grinned. "So, what should I do?"

Haruna, Aki, Natsumi, Fuyuka, Rika and Touko were renting and living in an apartment together since they all went to the same university. And not only that, a few of the other boys were going to Inazuma University too.

"You can help by helping me stir that soup in that pot over there," Haruna ordered and pointed to the stove. Rika nodded, went over there and started stirring, still humming a song.

The girls had invited some of the boys over, namely, Endou, Gouenji, Kazemaru, Fubuki, Tsunami and Ichinose, for dinner and were rushing to finish making the food.

As Haruna went back to her station, she had remembered something…

"EEEP! I FORGOT TO ROAST THE VEGETABLES!" Haruna screeched and ran over to the cupboard to get the frying pan. Once she took the pan out of the cupboard, a small round-shaped grey-coloured creature twitched its nose in Haruna's direction. The purplish-blue haired girl's eyes twitched.

The biggest rat she had ever seen was munching on a piece of cheese as it returned Haruna's stare. Somehow, there seemed to be a timer for the bomb to explode…

One…

Two…

"EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK! ! ! !"

Hey! I wasn't even on three! Oh well, Haruna screamed in disgust and the flying pan flew through the air. The other girls were shocked and screamed in disgust too as they saw the gigantic rodent. Though that wasn't their main problem now… All of their attention averted from the rat, to Rika… as she fell to the floor with a big bump on her head.

Turns out, Haruna's frying pan had hit Rika on the head and made her unconscious.

The apartment was chaotic once again as each girl panicked at the unconscious body of the light-blue haired girl.

**.::Prologue End::.**

Flo: (still smiling)

IE Cast: She does know that her plot for the story _doesn't _involve any dying of a girl named, Urabe Rika… right?

Yuu: From the looks of it (fixes fake glasses) She seems fine O.e

Rika: FOR the mean time… I mean, SHE MADE A FRYING PAN HIT MY HEAD FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! WOULDN'T THAT MAKE HER HAPPY? !

Ichinose: No, it won't. Cause she made you hit your head in a Me X You story… (emo aura)

Rika: DARLING~

Flo: (smiling all angel like)

IE Cast and Yuu: I wonder how long it'll take for her to… keep up this façade…

Flo: (a halo is hovering above her head and her smile as bright as the Sun)


	2. Chapter 1

Flo: If this thing is here, that means I'm serious about this fiction =w=

IE Casts: We can see that o.o

Yuu: Rika, did you poison Flo

Rika: NO! OAO WHY WOULD I POISON HER? !

Yuu: Fine…

**.:: My Name Is Not Urabe Rika Chapter 1 ::.**

Touko sat on the chair, feeling very worried about Rika. The group of girls had taken Rika to her room, where she was lying on her bed right now. They had all gathered around her bed.

"Do you think she's all right?" Natsumi asked.

"Don't worry. She'll be okay." Aki said, forcing a smile.

Rika was still asleep on the bed. All was quiet. Nobody dared to make a sound.

Fuyuka had called the boys earlier, telling them that Rika had a little accident and she needed some care. Fubuki, who was the one she called, asked what happened to Rika. Fuyuka replied that she had fainted and after that, immediately cut the call.

"What should we do now…?" Touko asked. She stared at Rika's figure.

All of a sudden, Rika's head moved. The other girls around her gasped in shock and ran closer to her.

"Rika!" They all shouted at once. The light-blue haired girl slowly opened her eyes and sat up in her bed. She blinked and rubbed her eyes.

"W-Where am I?" She asked sleepily.

"You're in your room Rika!" Haruna replied to her. Rika blinked again. "My… Room?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?" Aki asked.

"I never knew I had a room… and what's more, if this is my room, _why _are you strangers here?" Rika asked back.

The girl's jaws dropped. "You're… You're kidding right? Rika?"

"Who's Rika?"

Their jaws dropped again. "That's your name!"

"My name?"

"Yes! Your name is Urabe Rika! You're in love with Ichinose Kazuya and call him 'darling' all the time! You're my best friend!" Touko snapped and shook Rika by the shoulders. "Come on! Don't tell me you forgot?"

Natsumi face palmed while Fuyuka, Aki and Haruna sweat dropped.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah! I don't even know you! And you're saying I'm your best friend? And who is this, Ichinose Kazuya? Me? In love? What the heck!" Rika shouted and pushed Touko away. "Get away from me you freaks!" She shouted.

Touko's eyes widened from shock. What happened to Rika?

In a split second, everybody except Rika was outside her room forming one big circle.

"Something's wrong with Rika-san." Haruna stated. She was a little worried about Rika. No, scratch that. She was very worried!

Touko couldn't stop face palming. "I know this sounds crazy… But I think…"

"Rika-san lost her memory, right?" Fuyuka cut in before Touko could finish. Touko anime fell.

"It's obvious!" The pink-haired girl pouted. "What are we supposed to do now? !" She shouted in frustration.

Haruna was feeling guilty about it. It _was_her fault that she accidentally threw the frying pan into the sky. How the hell could she know that it would hit Rika in the head and make her lose her memory?

A knock on the door interrupted their discussion. Touko, still frustrated, scowled and walked to the door. She opened it, not expecting to see Tsunami and the other boys outside. Her eyes widened.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?" She asked but it sounded more like a scream rather than a question.

"We've come to visit Rika. Is she okay?" Kazemaru explained as he popped his head inside the apartment. He looked around and secretly smiled when he saw Haruna.

Touko stepped out of the way and the group of boys walked in. Ichinose looked uncomfortable, as if he didn't want to be here.

Natsumi rocked back and forth on her feet. How were they going to tell them that Rika had lost her memory?

"So… Where is she?" Endou asked, stealing slight glances towards Natsumi.

The girls looked at each other and then slowly nodded. Aki looked at Gouenji and was about to speak, when a voice interrupted her.

"May I know who these young lads are?"

It was Rika! And she was talking in a freakishly weird English accent! Almost like the group's literature teacher at their university, Edgar Valtinas!

They boys sweat dropped while the girl's jaws dropped.

"Ri-Rika?" Ichinose stammered. His eyes were wider than saucers. Was this really Rika? She looked the same but something was… off… Where was the 'Darling~' thing she always did when she saw him?

Rika looked at the group, clueless. "Who might this 'Rika' be?"

This time, everybody fell anime style.

"That's you, Rika! You're Rika!" Tsunami shouted, shocked. "You're playing games, aren't you?" He shouted again, his head filled with vein pops.

"I? Rika? No young lad. My name is not Rika, for I am known as Elizabeth Valtinas!"

Everybody didn't know how to react to this. Ichinose looked stunned. A sudden feeling hit him like a bomb.

"Do… you know who I am?" The brunette hesitantly asked.

'Rika' shook her head. "I don't believe I do, young sir."

His heart felt like it stopped beating.

**.:: My Name Is Not Urabe Rika! CHAPTER 1 END ::.**

Flo: Yosh~ Finished this~!

Edgar: WHAT THE HECK

Flo: WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE ENGLISH DUDE? ! O.e

Edgar: Cause I'm part of this story, DUH.

Flo: Oh…

Edgar: Flo doesn't own Level-5 but she owns this story plot… NOW WHY IS RIKA NOW A VALTINAS? !

Flo: Cause you saved her from the angels (grins)

Edgar: (anime fall)


	3. Chapter 2

Flo: … I somehow managed to minimize the number of chapters in this story; originally, this story could reach, like, 16 chaps… But now, I minimized it to 3… O_O

IE Cast: SI-SIXTEEN? !

Rika: O_O

Ichinose: O_O

Flo: I don't own Level-5, just this story OwO Aiming to finish this by this week OwO

**.My Name Is Not Urabe Rika! Chapter 2.**

If it was possible, everybody's eyes had gone wider and wider.

It was positive.

Urabe Rika had somehow believed she was Elizabeth Valtinas.

And to answer their question, half of the group were now in Inazuma University's grounds, looking for one of the popular teachers there, namely, Sensei Edgar Valtinas.

"Are you sure sensei knows something about this?" Haruna asked in a small voice. Kazemaru, who was standing next to her, smiled. "I'm sure. Besides, who else do we know that has 'Valtinas' for a last name?"

Haruna, Kazemaru, Fuyuka, Fubuki, Natsumi and Endou had agreed to go to the university and find the said teacher while Aki, Gouenji, Touko, Tsunami and Ichinose kept Rika, or now known as Elizabeth, busy.

Endou walked into the main building. He opened the doors and saw the hallway that was tainted with the colour orange, thanks to the setting sun. Twilight was nearing, and Edgar-sensei had always leave the school somewhere near this hour.

Natsumi followed closely behind, with the others trailing behind her. The group went upstairs and into the teacher's lounge.

Luck was on their side, as they caught a glimpse of light teal standing beside the coffee counter.

"EDGAR-SENSEI!" The group shouted, desperate. The adult almost dropped his cup of coffee from the shock of hearing his name. Fixing his glasses, he turned around to face the group and smiled politely.

Edgar Valtinas was popular in the university for his good looks. Girls would dream about him every single day. Though, this teacher seemed oblivious to his popularity.

Today, the teacher was clad in a blue and white suit. Oh, how it matched his colour oh-so-perfectly.

Haruna, Fuyuka and Natsumi slightly blushed at the handsome teacher, making Kazemaru, Fubuki and Endou swear to kill Edgar-sensei one day.

"Oh, it's you guys." Edgar-sensei sighed of relief before smiling again. Kazemaru, Fubuki and Endou forced smiles on their faces as they saw the three other girls having hearts in their eyes.

"S-Say sensei, do you think you could… uuh…" Endou tried explaining but he couldn't find the right words.

_What to say, what to say? _

The other two boys seemed like they were having the same problem.

_Tell him we found somebody named Elizabeth Valtinas and we're wondering if he knows her? Or just say-_

But their thoughts were cut off by Haruna.

"Does the name Elizabeth Valtinas sound familiar to you, sensei?"

All eyes went to Edgar, as his own eyes widened in disbelief and he dropped his cup of coffee, spilling the black liquid all over the floor.

"How… Where did you hear that name…?" A teardrop ran down Edgar's face as the girls and boys gasped.

**x-x**

Back in the apartment, Touko was slouching on the couch with a frustrated expression on her face. How could somebody just change identity's as simple as that? It was just dead impossible!

Tsunami was sitting next to her, trying hard not to laugh at Touko's pouting face. Ichinose was in the kitchen, drinking a glass of orange juice. After finishing the whole glass in one go; he placed the glass on the counter and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. His face mirrored worry and heartbroken.

In his mind, he couldn't stop thinking about Rika. He could hear the girl's faint voice, calling him over and over again.

_Darling~!_

The brunette's eyes shot open. Was that really Rika…?

Ichinose looked at the living room from inside the kitchen. Touko was still pouting while Tsunami was trying to cheer her up. Gouenji was sitting on the sofa opposite if Tsunami, and Aki was probably in Rika's room.

Ichinose's eyes softened. Rika still hadn't remembered who she really was. And it hurt his heart, to the point it felt like it was literally breaking into tiny little pieces.

Suddenly, the sound of a phone ringing echoed through the apartment. Ichinose looked at Gouenji, who answered his ringing phone.

_Wait, when did I walk all the way here?_

Who knew that being so deep in thought, would cause you to not notice you had walked about 2 meters unconsciously.

"Hello?" Gouenji said into the phone. "Fubuki? Yeah, Rika's still here. In fact, everybody's still here."

Ichinose, Tsunami and Touko stared at Gouenji with curious eyes as the platinum blond spoke with Fubuki. Gouenji kept silent through the rest of the phone call, his eyes had slowly turned from curiosity, to shock.

"…Uh… yeah sure, I'll… tell them…" Hesitantly, Gouenji cut off the call.

"What, what, what, what?" Touko attacked Gouenji with her curiosity. "What did they find?" The platinum blond was lucky that Touko hadn't thought about jumping on him, as she herself was jumping in her seat.

Gouenji's shocked expression at Touko's sudden attitude was priceless, and it cracked Tsunami up. Ignoring the two, Gouenji turned his head around to look at Ichinose. He was sure that the brunette was interested in knowing what they found out, even if it concerned a certain Rika.

"Well, it's quite complicated but all I can say is…" Gouenji hesitated. He gulped down his nervousness and spit the truth out. "Is that Elizabeth was Edgar's _dead _mother."

Touko and Tsunami shut their yaps while Ichinose's heart beat quickened.

Again, the brunette asked himself…

_Why am I feeling all of this…?_

**Earlier with Edgar and the rest of the group, before Fubuki called Gouenji**

All of them were sitting in the lounge's provided sofas. Edgar was sitting on a single sofa, his students sitting on the sofas on his left and right. He had his arms resting on his knees and his hands covering his mouth. His bangs covered his eyes, making a dark shadow hovering above his nose.

Everything was quiet, until Edgar broke it.

"_Elizabeth was my mother."_

Haruna, Fuyuka and Natsumi gasped while the boys widened their eyes.

Endou gulped. "Wh-What happened to her…?"

"She died of breast cancer." Edgar replied simply.

"Souka…"

Everything went quiet again. Everybody didn't know what to ask and Edgar seemed to be in a bad mood.

…

"_Pardon me for asking but... can I meet her?" _Edgar voiced out.

**.END.**

Flo: Buzz buzz what shall come of their meeting.

Edgar: o_o

Ichinose: I. Still. Don't. Get. Anything.

Rika: I am now Elizabeth Valtinas. GREAT.

Yuu: (facepalming non-stop)


	4. Chapter 3

**.My Name Is Not Urabe Rika! Last Chapter.**

Even though they had a bad feeling about it, the group still brought Edgar back to the girls' apartment.

As they opened the door, Edgar gulped from his nervousness. He didn't know why… but he could feel it.

He could feel his mother's aura, her presence within this apartment. He had been feeling it ever since they entered the building; and it grew stronger as the elevator took them to the seventh floor.

"We're bac-" before Endou even got the chance to finish his sentence, a vase zoomed past him, crashing into the wall and breaking into many, many little pieces. The brunette gulped as his face darkened from shock. The others behind him practically did the same.

"KYAAAA!" Touko's voice was heard from the inside of the apartment. The group from outside widened their eyes when they heard another voice shout in an English accent from inside. "Oh, come back here you! I am not done yet! And ladies are not supposed to run!"

"Look who's calling the kettle black! You're running too!" Touko's voice replied, even louder this time.

"This isn't running! This is called fast walking!"

"WHATEVER! KYAAA! DON'T YOU DARE PUT ANYMORE OF THAT STUFF ON MY FACE!"

They sweat dropped when they heard this. And the other voice that was 'fast walking' after Touko sounded a lot like…

Urabe Rika.

"RIKA! STOP THAT!" Touko sounded desperate. _Very _desperate.

And when the said pink-head appeared in front of them all, everyone broke out laughing. Touko's face turned red from embarrassment.

She was in a frilly pink princess dress with sparkles and a complete fairy set. Her blue hat was nowhere to be seen. Not to mention the thick makeup on her face.

"SHUT UP!" She shouted again, turning redder and redder. The others couldn't stop laughing, or trying to stop themselves from laughing.

Edgar covered his mouth with his hands; small tears of laughter were threatening to fall down from his eyes at any second.

But he knew this can only be done by one person.

His 'mother'.

She had loved to dress up her children when she was alive. And it looks like she had done it on Touko.

Speak of the Devil, Rika appeared behind Touko. But of course, it was actually Elizabeth Valtinas.

"Now, now Touko darling~ I'm not finished with you yet~"

"…Shit."

Elizabeth was just about to drag Touko away, when she finally noticed her son. Her hands dropped to her side, with her face mirroring Edgar's shocked face.

"Ed…gar?"

**x—x**

Everybody was nowhere to be seen, as Edgar had requested. He and his 'mom' just wanted to have a little chat with each other, nothing big; though it did felt a little bit awkward since his mom's soul had somehow ended up in one of his student's body.

The both of them sat on the sofas – facing each other.

And the awkward silence just grew bigger and bigger.

The others who were in the kitchen watched the two from afar in silence. They didn't know what to do, say and etc.

The girls were huddled close together – Touko still in her frilly pink dress – while the boys were leaning against the kitchen counter and glancing at each other once in a while.

Ichinose – like the girls – kept glancing at the two. A lot of questions were appearing inside of his head. Was it okay to leave them like that? Is Rika going to be okay? What are they talking about? Wait, fuck that. They're just staring at each other's feet!

The brunette cursed under his breath and closed his eyes. He started walking.

"Ichinose-kun! Where are you going?" Aki asked, startled.

The brunette tried his hard to pate a smile on his face. "I think I'll head home, it's almost dark outside and I've got morning classes tomorrow. See ya!" He was already passing through the living room when he said that.

"Um, okay… see ya…" Aki waved her hand slightly and Ichinose waved back with a grin before disappearing behind the main door. The others stared at the door – even after Ichinose had long left.

**x—x**

The brunette gritted his teeth as he kicked another rock off the pavement. Why was he so stressed out? Why did it felt like he was in an air pressured room? Or box… or… whatever!

He brushed his hair with his fingers out of frustration. He just… felt mad.

And he still didn't understand why.

Was it because of Rika?

Or was it because he didn't have dinner yet and he was now starving like Hell?

Oh who cares – nobody will give a damn about him anyway.

Ever since he started his semester in the university, he was like an outcast to everyone. The only reason why he was still 'hanging' out with everybody was probably because of Rika, Aki or Endou.

The brunette walked in the cold of the night to nowhere. He didn't want to go home yet – he didn't think his warm bed would keep his worries away. Even some TV won't be able to help him now.

Ichinose walked into an empty alley – away from the hustle and bustle of night Tokyo. The night had been cold, so cold puffs of smoke appeared in front of him every time he breathed. It was then did he notice there were two guys behind him. He turned around and his eyes widened in shock. The brunette gasped.

"My, my, my… If it isn't the kid who beat the boss up," one said. He was quite muscled and was biting on a cigarette.

"Hik, yeah… If it weren't for this kid right 'ere, hik. We'd still be working with the boss right now, hik, and we'd still be earnin' a Hell lotta money," the second one was way skinnier and it looked like he was drunk.

Ichinose gulped. Damn, he knew he shouldn't have picked a fight with that gangster-like guy from two months ago. But he couldn't help it, especially when he needed some money. Plus, the guy was harassing the waitress in that damned bar – he just couldn't let something like that slip past him.

The muscled guy smirked and rubbed his hands together. "Don't cha think we should teach him a listen?"

"I reckon we should…"

Ah, he had been digging his own grave.

**x—x**

"So… Why exactly are you here?" Edgar looked up.

"Huh?" 'Elizabeth' blinked – slightly confused to her son's question.

"Spirits don't come back to the real world unless they have some unfinished business…" Edgar said and he looked right into his mother's – more like Rika's – eyes.

Elizabeth smiled. "Yes… you're right… And I'd like it very much if you help me out,"

"…How?"

Elizabeth's smile grew wider.

**x—x**

Not long, a figure of a girl was seen running down the streets of Tokyo City. She looked like she was panicking – and yet, she was.

"Where is he…?" She muttered under her breath but didn't stop running. Her sky-blue hair almost looked like it was floating from the gusts of wind. She gritted her teeth.

Rika skidded to a halt. The girl bent down and held her knees as she tried to catch her breath. She had no clue as to where she could find him. He could be anywhere!

"Tsk…"

She started her search again.

_Flashback_

_My head… why does it hurt so much?_

_Why can't I move?_

_Where am I…?_

"_Rika…"_

"_Rika," _

_My eyes opened abruptly. "W-Who's there?" I said in panic. "Who called me?" I asked again._

_I noticed that everything around me was gold, white and silver. It was like I was sinking. Sinking slowly in a beautiful sea of colours – with White Sea foam and golden coloured bubbles floating around me. _

_Everything was so beautiful and yet it still scared me. This beautiful place scared me for more than one reason. I remembered the voice and looked around, trying to find out where it came from but my efforts turned into vain._

"_Rika…"_

_A bright golden light shone above me and I took in a deep breath. The light formed a shape and… it was the shape of a woman. _

"_Rika-san," the woman's sweet voice called out to me again. Her figure started to become more opaque – and I could finally see her face. She was smiling. And she was just, beautiful. Her long flowing hair glowed gold, and she was wearing a white dress that went past her knees._

"_H-How do you know my name?" I stammered out. Her smile grew wider._

"_How I knew your name does not matter, but for now you must help me to help you,"_

"_I h-have to help you?" _

_I didn't understand. What can I do to help her?_

_But she just smiled, and opened her mouth again, "Tell me Rika-san… Do you really love Ichinose Kazuya?"_

_I was taken aback by her question. Nobody had asked me before. And I had never bothered to ask myself that question. _

_I looked away and closed my eyes, remembering all of those moments I spent with him. My arms came close to my chest. _

_I could sense the woman's slight disappointment – despite not showing any signs of being disappointed. _

_But I ignored all of that and focused on one thing. _

_Him._

_His smile…_

_His laugh…_

_The way he talked, walked and even the way he ate – to me it was all just perfect. Nobody was like him. He was Ichinose Kazuya. He wasn't Gouenji Shuuya and he wasn't Endou Mamoru. _

_Sometimes it may look like I'm just joking around when I call him 'Darling', when I chase him around sometimes…_

_But it's all because I love him with all my heart…_

_And nobody can change that. Nobody._

_I looked back at the woman again, and in a stern voice I said, "Yes. Yes I do. I love him with all my heart and soul." _

_The woman's lips curled up into a happy grin. "I am glad…" she said, before holding out her hands towards men. "Come… We must hurry,"_

_I blinked in confusion. I took her hand. "Why? What's wrong?"_

_The woman looked at me and sadness was filled in her eyes. "You love him, right? Then we must hurry… He is in big trouble," _

_My eyes widened. "Trouble? What kind of trouble?"_

_Another white light started to glow behind her – only this time it was brighter. _

"_If you do not help him quick… He might breathe his last today…"_

_I gasped at her sentence. What did she mean? D-Darling was dying? No! No way!_

"_What do you mean? He can't be…"_

"_He already is…" the woman lifted her other hand that wasn't holding mine and she waved it a little – making small circles in the process. "A friend of mine told me that on this very same day, Ichinose Kazuya's life would be taken away… unless," her smile turned into a frown._

"_Unless what?" I choked out and looked at her with my tears ready to fall. All of this was a dream, wasn't it? But… why did it felt so real? No, I don't want to believe this… I don't want to believe her!_

_The woman's serious face turned into a smile again – as if she had read my mind and knew that I didn't want to trust her anymore. _

"_Unless, somebody saves him in time,"_

_Her voice echoed, and I noticed the bright light had swallowed her whole. She let go of my hand, and left me alone again._

_Everything around me slowly drifted into darkness, and I could feel something pulling me from a distance. It was like a vacuum cleaner was trying to suck me in. Everything happened so fast; in a blink of an eye the beautiful sea disappeared in front of me._

_And I jolted into consciousness. _

_My eyes flew open and I somehow started to cough. _

"_R-Rika!" I heard a voice shout out my name. Where am I now? And who was that? It sounded a lot like…_

_I tried to stop myself from coughing – and when I looked up, I figured out that I was on the floor. Or more accurately, I was on someone's lap. _

"_Somebody get her a glass of water!" _

_And then I heard footsteps running into the kitchen and back._

"_Here, drink this," I felt something smooth on my lips and drank the cold water. It tasted good and before I knew it, the glass was empty again. _

_I took hold of the glass and placed it on the sofa that was next to me. "What happened?" I looked around and saw my friends' happy smiles. By this time, I was already sitting on the floor. _

"_Nothing really," I looked behind me and gasped. Edgar-sensei? What was he doing here?_

_Edgar smiled and tilted his head to the side. "I believe you met my mother,"_

"_Y-Your mother?"_

_And then it all came back to me._

_That woman… that woman looked a lot like…_

"_You…"_

_And then I remembered what she told me. I gasped in horror and stood up as quickly as I could._

"_Rika! What are you doing?" Touko shouted out to me. I ignored her and gritted my teeth as I made my way to the door – trying hard not to fall._

_If it was true…_

_Then I need to get out of here, fast._

_End of Flashback_

Rika didn't know where to find him. Heck, she was even lost.

But she wasn't going to give up – no!

Just as the girl was about to run even faster, Elizabeth's voice echoed in her ears.

'_Follow the butterfly,'_

And as if on cue, a white coloured butterfly flew past her. Rika smiled and silently thanked Elizabeth.

**x-x**

She had never been to this side of town before. Everything looked so dark and murky, it gave her cold feet. Houses were everywhere – some of them had broken windows and a disturbing aura about them. Only a few looked welcoming and nice.

The butterfly had vanished a long time ago, leaving her alone in this place.

The streetlights illuminated her as she stopped under it. The girl rubbed her arms, trying to get rid of the Goosebumps that appeared not long before.

Out of nowhere, somebody coughed and groaned. Rika flinched from shock. But she knew better and stayed quiet. She narrowed her eyes to get a better view of everything in front of her – and she swore she saw something coming in from the corner of an alleyway. Trying not to freak out, she stepped out of the warm light of the lamp and leaned against the wall.

A human figure appeared from the alleyway Rika had been looking at. It looked a lot like a male. The figure coughed again. He looked like he was hurt – badly. His right hand was holding onto his stomach while his other hand grabbed onto the wall for support.

As the figure walked closer and closer, Rika could finally make out his face. And she gasped really loudly.

"D-Darling!" she shouted and ran over to Ichinose.

The man looked up, with one eye bruised and closed, and muttered, "Rika…?" He coughed again, louder this time, and fell to his knees. Rika caught him just in time, but she was already crying.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" she said as she placed Ichinose's head on her lap. The other adult tried to chuckle but stopped as the pain in his stomach increased.

"How did you… find me here…?" Ichinose forced a smile on his face, even though everything he did was painful.

Rika forced a smile on her face too. "You would never believe me if I told you,"

"I think I'd believe everything you'd tell me in this condition…" Ichinose said weakly – still smiling. His eyes were watering and his breathing became heavier. Rika noticed blood on his shirt and she gasped. She looked down and removed Ichinose's bloody hand from his stomach. His torso was covered in blood, and it was clear that all of that blood came from his stomach wound.

"What… what happened…?" Rika asked, still in disbelief.

Ichinose slightly shook his head. "Gangsters… They had a knife with them… I was just lucky they didn't have a gun," he tried to joke.

"Lucky? LUCKY? You're dying here!" Rika shouted as more tears started to come. The brunette was still smiling. "I'll be fine… Don't worry too much,"

"No, if I don't do something you're NOT going to be okay!" _Edgar's mom told me so._

"And what makes you think that? I won't die, so don't worry…" _Or maybe you're right… Maybe I'm not going to be okay…_

"I don't care!" Rika reached out and took out her mobile phone. With bloody fingers, she immediately dialled 911 and told the operator everything they needed to know.

"They're on their way right now." She said to him after she closed her phone. But then she fumed when Ichinose started to laugh. "Why are you laughing!"

The brunette slowly stopped. "Moments ago I was just thinking about calling an ambulance for myself, but when I reached into my pocket, I finally remembered that I didn't have a phone!"

"That ain't funny!"

"Yes it is. Loosen up a little, why don't you?" Ichinose said – still smiling. He wiped away a tear from Rika's cheek with his non-bloody but weak hand. He hushed her. "Eh? Why are you crying?" he asked with his eyes now half closed.

Thunder was heard in the distance. Tiny-sized raindrops started to fall.

"Stupid! I'm crying because of you!" the girl wiped her tears away with her sleeves.

"Really now? I thought you were crying because we weren't able to have dinner today,"

"Stop joking around! Just… please... Not until you're better…" she tucked a strand of Ichinose's hair behind his ear.

The rain started to fall heavier. It was almost as if the rain was trying to shield them.

"You know Rika… I'm really… really glad… you're here with me… right now…" Ichinose coughed again. But then he laughed a little again. "I feel so stupid… How come I didn't see it before?"

"What… What are you saying?"

Lightning appeared in the sky and thunder boomed. It was already raining cats and dogs by now.

"I love you, Rika. I had been too blind to see it, and now… I guess it's just too late to do anything at all…"

Rika gasped. She bit her lip. "D-Don't say that! Don't say it like you're gonna die!"

"I'm afraid I'm already dying, if the blood isn't proof enough," Ichinose chuckled again.

"Stop joking!"

"But I'm not…" Ichinose looked into Rika's watery grey eyes. He lifted up his shaking hand and held Rika's chin. He smiled. "My mom always told me that a true love's kiss is the most powerful force in the world… Even if it's not true, it's worth the shot, right?"

Rika bit her lip again. She was trying to stop herself from crying – but of course, it was no use. From the distance, the sirens of an ambulance were heard.

Slowly, she leaned in.

And they kissed.

It almost felt magical, and she was really happy. She could feel Ichinose smiling through the kiss. She couldn't figure out the right way to describe it – but it was indeed perfect. If only this moment would last…

She pulled away – the rain had of course soaked them – and tried her best not to cry again. Ichinose was still smiling. She stared at him. A pair of paramedics appeared from behind the curtain of rain. They asked Rika to move out of the way, to which she reluctantly did, and strapped Ichinose on the stretcher.

One of them told Rika to get into the back of the ambulance with Ichinose and she immediately jumped in. A woman inside wrapped her with a towel while her co-worker tried to bandage Ichinose's knife wound. They were ordering each other to grab this or that, even after the ambulance started to move.

But Rika didn't notice any of that. The only thing she could see right now was Ichinose – who had mouthed to her, 'Thank you,'

**x—x**

Months had passed ever since that incident. Everything was back to normal.

Well, almost everything.

Ichinose's wound had healed, and Edgar had moved back to England to continue his studies in literature. But that wasn't all…

Gouenji and Aki were engaged, much to everybody's surprise and Kazemaru had asked Haruna to become his girlfriend – much to _Kidou's _surprise. Tsunami had proposed to Touko, and technically everybody had expected that. Fuyuka and Fubuki had moved in with each other and they weren't the only one too…

Rika hummed her favourite song Don't Forget by Demi Lovato as she brushed her hair. Somebody knocked on her bedroom door and she put the brush down. Hurriedly, she opened the door and hugged the other person.

"Darling!" she exclaimed excitedly. Ichinose laughed and returned her hug. "Ready to go, cupcake?" he gave her a sweet smile.

Rika returned his smile and nodded her head. The two of them held each other's hands as they left their apartment for the group date Endou and Natsumi had suggested.

**.End of My Name Is Not Urabe Rika!.**

**-gets a gun that has 'LOSER' written on it, unlocks it, aims it at my head, bang, blood, death-**


End file.
